Pobre diablo
by Debeselis
Summary: Porque Toris es un pobre diablo.


Pues no, no me ha tragado la tierra. Es que no he tenido tiempo (ni ganas) de escribir con tanto para estudiar. Este fic es muy cortito y no tiene mucho sentido, simplemente lo escribí mientras esperaba a que descargara un juego, jaja. Y últimamente me imagino mucho a un Liet infiel, no sé por qué. 3

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><span>Pobre diablo<span>

Si es que todas las parejas tienen conflictos. Algunos problemas pueden solucionarse, otros parecen imperdonables, y otros pueden ser perdonados pero queda un gran sabor amargo y un pequeño rencor que es difícil dejar ir. Bueno, lo que pasó con esta pareja tiene un poco de todo esto. Primero parecía ser una situación controlable, luego se les fue de las manos, y finalmente terminaron haciendo añicos su relación. ¿Y quién fue el culpable? ¿Los dos o sólo uno? La verdad, sólo fue culpa de uno.

Lo que le había preocupado a Feliks durante un tiempo, después del fin del Comunismo, era saber qué pasaba realmente por la cabeza de su gran amigo, especialmente desde el momento en que empezaron a ser novios. Sí, lo había amado desde hacía muchos años, y al parecer Toris también, pero no podía estar cien por ciento seguro. Él sabía que hubo algo entre el lituano e Iván, hacía muchos años, pero creyó que eso podía ser algo banal, pasajero, irrelevante. Lo creyó con todas sus fuerzas, y cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos, buscaba un consuelo y su confianza. Y cuando se besaban, podía sentir que su calidez y su emoción eran sinceras. Eso, con el tiempo, le dio más seguridad, y el polaco dejó de preocuparse.

Pero no. Era natural sentirse inseguro porque, al fin y al cabo, tenía motivos para estarlo. ¿Quién le iba a advertir que el lituano se encontraba secretamente con el ruso mientras fingía que iba a trabajar? ¿Y quién le iba a decir que durante muchas noches se quedaba en la casa del ruso cuando supuestamente iba a trabajar horas extras? Feliks no tenía forma de saber eso, porque su pareja se había ganado su confianza. Y mientras el polaco dormía placenteramente en su cama, o mientras limpiaba la casa y esperaba cariñosamente, no hacía más que esperar a un gran infiel.

Pero Toris sufría en el fondo por lo que estaba haciendo, no se crean que era un insensible. Muchas veces lloraba en la cama del ruso por no poder controlar sus impulsos, y a veces oraba por el perdón de Feliks. Deseaba que su cuerpo y alma pudieran estar preparados para no volver a caer en la tentación, pero siempre terminaba cediendo. Y cedía una y otra vez.

Así siguió esa situación durante más de un año, en el cual Feliks parecía vivir una de las mejores épocas de su vida. Sí, era un ignorante por no saber qué estaba pasando, pero Toris no era capaz de encararlo ni confesar nada. Mientras que el polaco lo veía llegar y lo recibía calurosamente, el lituano sentía su corazón contraerse y parecía que iba a desfallecer frente a él. No podía disfrutar estar con Feliks si la culpa le apuñalaba el corazón constantemente y la respiración se le dificultaba; y ese estado de sufrimiento hizo lugar a otro problema: quizás no amaba a Feliks tanto como él había pensado.

Intentar decirle al precioso rubio que lo estaba engañando y que no lo amaba se convertía en un desafío muy difícil de realizar, y el lituano parecía incapaz de romperle el corazón en pedazos con su confesión. Pero tenía que decirlo. Debía decírselo. La consciencia de Toris puso mucha presión en que cumpliera con su deber, pero su cuerpo no parecía responder a favor. Le tomó mucho tiempo tomar responsabilidad por sus acciones, aunque finalmente se decidió y aprovechó para hablar en una cena romántica que el polaco había arreglado.

Toris hubiera querido que Feliks gritara lo bastardo que era y que cortara con él, pero lo único que consiguió fue verlo dejar caer el cubierto de sus manos y mirarlo fijamente con los ojos clavados en los del lituano. Eso era algo que Toris odiaba. A los pocos segundos terminó rompiendo en llanto, y tardó muchos minutos en reponerse, con lo que tuvo que levantarse para ir al baño y seguir con su lamento allí. Esos minutos en los que el lituano estuvo solo se sintió bastante relajado, y creyó que después de haber dicho eso, no tendría por qué seguir ahí. Así que tomó su abrigo y se fue de la casa sin decir nada. Cuando Feliks volvió a la cocina, al cabo de una hora, volvió a llorar por la ausencia de su compañero, aunque esta vez gritó varios improperios y tiró violentamente los platos al suelo. Esa noche no durmió. Ni la siguiente noche. Ni la siguiente.

Después de ese evento pasaron varios meses, y el lituano no estaba pasando por un buen momento. El ruso lo hizo a un lado cuando se dio cuenta que el moreno buscaba tener una relación más estable con él, y al final quedó completamente solo. Eso no era motivo para ir en busca de Feliks porque sabía que no tendría oportunidad, además que no se merecía volver con la persona que más tiernamente lo había tratado. Intentó reorganizar su vida solo y seguir trabajando, pero al haber perdido muchos días de trabajo por quedarse con el ruso, lo habían despedido. Se sentía raro estar solo y sin trabajo. Se sentía raro y terriblemente horrible.

Pero aún así quería saber qué pasaba con su amado polaco. ¿Habría podido superar lo que pasó aquella noche? ¿Habría conseguido olvidarlo para poder seguir adelante con su vida? De corazón esperó que sí. Sinceramente esperó que Feliks lo hubiera superado, aunque pensó que quizás había terminado cayendo en la bebida nuevamente. Se preocupó mucho al pensar en eso, y no dudo un segundo más en llamarlo. Cuando llamó, nadie respondió. Volvió a intentarlo, pero nada. Una vez más, y nadie contestaba. Fue hasta su casa y tocó el timbre, pero nadie respondió. Totalmente exasperado derribó la puerta y buscó por toda la casa a Feliks, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado. Ni a él ni sus pertenencias. Parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra.

Buscó algún indicio que le hiciera ver dónde estaba el rubio, y cerca de su mesita de luz encontró un número de teléfono escrito muy delicadamente y rodeado de corazoncitos a su alrededor. Desesperado y tentado por la preocupación, tomó el atrevimiento de llamar. Una voz femenina le habló en un idioma extraño. Toris se quedó callado y esperó que la voz apareciera de nuevo. Entonces la voz preguntó por el que llamaba, y el lituano titubeó "Feliks". La mujer hizo una larga exclamación y comenzó a hablar en polaco. "Sí, ¿quiere hablar con él?". El lituano mantuvo un silencio incómodo y luego dijo que sí. A los pocos segundos escuchó la voz del polaco, lo que le hizo erizar la piel.

"Sí, ¿quién habla?"

"¿Feliks?"

El polaco detectó rápidamente su voz y quedó en silencio durante varios segundos, sin saber qué decir. "… ¿De dónde sacaste este número?"

"E-Eso lo puedo explicar después. ¿Dónde estás?"

"Tipo que no tengo por qué decirte eso."

"Vine hasta tu casa porque pensé que te había pasado algo. Te llamé varias veces pero no contestabas. Estaba muy preocupado por ti."

El polaco rió. "Estoy viviendo en Argentina ahora, tengo una hermosa y cariñosa novia, y pronto pediré su mano en matrimonio. Gracias, Liet."

Toris tragó en seco y sintió que el cuello de la camisa le apretaba. "¿P-Por qué gracias?"

"Porque el irte de casa aquel día me demostró la basura de persona que eres y, a pesar de que yo te amaba mucho, no hubiera podido ser feliz pensando en ti. Gracias por darme la oportunidad de seguir adelante, de encontrar a alguien mejor que tú, de ser feliz. Espero que tú también seas feliz, Liet. Te deseo lo mejor. Adiós."

El lituano intentó responder, pero Feliks ya había cortado.

Y ahí quedó el pobre Toris, con el teléfono colgando entre sus manos, y la mirada clavada en la ventana, y sus ojos vidriosos nublándole la vista, y su cuerpo temblando. La felicidad parecía ser algo que no se merecía, algo que tendría que intentar alcanzar durante toda su vida y sufrir por no poder obtenerla. Amor, eso parecía una ilusión en la vida del lituano. Una mera y triste ilusión.

* * *

><p>El hecho de que Feliks mencione una novia argentina y de que yo sea argentina es mera coincidencia, y no es parte de un sentimiento obsesivo compulsivo. He dicho. *cof cof*<p> 


End file.
